


Is Anybody Home?

by BearlyWriting



Series: Jason Rare Pair Challenge [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha Ra's al Ghul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blood, Brief mention of male lactation, Comatose Jason Todd, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt No Comfort, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Neither of those are things that happen in this fic but they're both thought about, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omega Jason Todd, Sort Of, brief mention of MPreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearlyWriting/pseuds/BearlyWriting
Summary: For the DC Kinkmeme prompt:Ra's test drives an undunked Jason. The boy must be useful for something, after all, and he looks so pretty in chains.
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Jason Todd
Series: Jason Rare Pair Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738768
Comments: 13
Kudos: 184
Collections: Jason Rare Pair Challenge





	Is Anybody Home?

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the warnings for this one guys, it's dark. 
> 
> This fic contains a graphic rape scene from the POV of the rapist. Jason's age is never explicitly mentioned, but depending on your interpretation of Jason's death he could definitely be considered underage here, which is why I've tagged it. He's also semi-comatose/mentally impaired due to his death and resurrection.
> 
> If any of that is going to bother you, please don't read this fic! If I've missed any tags, please let me know, I'm happy to add any! :)

It’s Talia who brings the boy to him. Or, rather, Talia’s men. He’s fighting like a wild thing when they present him to Ra’s, still covered in the mud of his grave, dripping wet and hissing like an angry cat. Two men restrain him, each gripping an arm, suspending the boy between them, and still he fights, thrashing against their hold.

“B,” he cries, raspy and pitiful. Tears streak down his face, cutting pale swathes through the grime. His eyes are wide and unseeing. “Bruce, _please_. Alpha! Dad!”

“The Detective’s son,” Talia says from her position beside Ra’s, as if he needs her to tell him that. “The one the Joker killed. Jason.”

Now that is interesting. Ra’s rakes a critical eye over the boy. Takes in the tattered suit, the blood caking his hands, the mangled fingers curled into useless fists at his sides. The little Robin - back from the dead. It’s certainly an interesting conundrum. There are very few who can claim the same feat.

“How did you manage that, little one?” Ra’s asks, stepping forward to get a closer look at the boy. When Ra’s reaches out to capture his chin in long fingers, Jason tries to jerk away, but Ra’s just firms his grip, tilting his head from side to side as he examines him.

Pale blue eyes stare back, hazy and unseeing. Jason’s mouth is open a little as he pants. Ra’s finds his gaze drawn to it, the wet, pink lips, the little flash of tongue. The boy is handsome, Ra’s notes. Beautiful, even, in a distinctly masculine way. If he were a little younger, those full lips and wide eyes might make him girlish, but the angular cut of his jaw, the strong nose, and the muscles rippling under his suit all speak of a man coming into his adulthood.

When Ra’s leans a little closer, though, he’s surprised to catch the sweet scent of omega beneath the stronger smell of mud and blood and filth.

“An omega?” he asks, surprised. He turns to look at his daughter, still standing straight-backed behind him, to see what she makes of the revelation. There’s no shock on her face, though, only a faint flicker of distrust hidden beneath an otherwise carefully neutral expression.

That’s interesting too. Would Talia have tried to hide the boy from him, he wonders, if she had thought she would be able? It’s clear from the tight set of her shoulders that she’s unhappy. A soft spot for the boy, perhaps? Or for his father?

Not that it particularly matters. Talia, for whatever reason, had not hidden Jason. And Ra’s is pleased with that fact. There is nothing that Talia - or anyone else for that matter - can keep from him for long. Ra’s would have found out about the boy eventually and that discovery would have been far less pleasant for everyone involved. Anything that belongs to the Al Ghuls, belongs to Ra’s.

Including this omega.

Ra’s leans in to get another scent of him. Using his grip on Jason's chin, he tilts his head to one side, baring the smooth, unmarred skin of his neck. The boy struggles against him, trying to tuck his chin into his chest and make himself less vulnerable. Even in this state, he’s clearly sensitive to the weakness his bared throat presents.

But Ra’s is far stronger and unconcerned by the boy’s struggles. He leans in to press his nose against soft skin, tracing it all the way up the length of Jason’s neck until it’s pressed against the sensitive gland behind his ear. Then he inhales the sweet, thick scent of omega straight from the source: vanilla and cinnamon and something surprisingly sharp that has Ra’s’ mouth watering. He breathes heavily over the gland and Jason shivers, jerks, making a tight, protesting sound at the back of his throat.

When Ra’s pulls back though, there’s no indication in the boy’s face that he recognises him - or the situation he’s in. It’s eerily blank, despite his clear unhappiness and the tears still spilling over his cheeks. Ra’s will have to fix that, eventually, but for now…

“Clean him up,” Ra’s orders, speaking to no one in particular but knowing that he’ll be obeyed anyway. “Then bring him to my quarters. I wish to investigate this further.”

⁂

When Ra’s finally retires to his room that night, he finds Jason waiting. He’s been cleaned up, just as Ra’s had ordered, skin pink and fresh from a good scrubbing. The omega’s natural scent is stronger now that he’s no longer covered in the combined filth of his grave and of Gotham, thick enough in the air to suggest that he’s been there a while. Ra’s finds he likes that idea - the boy waiting patiently for Ra’s to return and use him as he sees fit. It sends a little shiver of pleasure over his skin.

So does the sight of the boy - because what a sight he makes.

The ruined suit has been stripped from him, replaced with nothing but an intricate network of thin golden chains. They glint in the low light of Ra’s’ bedroom, a beautiful contrast against the boy’s brown skin. His arms are pulled behind him, wrapped from wrist to elbow, and the position pushes Jason’s chest out obscenely. More chains wrap over his torso, like a harness, criss-crossing over his muscular chest to connect to the fine gold collar wrapped delicately around his throat. Another chain - thicker than the others - runs between cuffs attached to each ankle, long enough that Ra’s could spread the omega’s thick thighs with relative ease, but still short enough to restrict movement. A final chain loops between the collar at his throat to the wrought iron footboard at the end of Ra’s’ bed, shackling Jason there with only enough give to keep him on his knees. A silky strip of satin green fabric is tied across the boy’s eyes, already damp with tears.

It’s a delightful image. _Sinful_ in it’s beauty. Already, Ra’s can feel himself hardening beneath his clothes.

It takes just a few short steps to have Ra’s beside the boy. The scent is even stronger here. Ra’s can feel his glands swell as he pumps out his own alpha musk in response. The boy’s nostrils flare at the sudden change and he twitches unhappily in his bonds, letting a low little noise slide out of his throat. The way his muscles flex and slide under his skin as he tenses is intoxicating. Ra’s thinks he could watch it for hours.

But he doesn’t just want to watch. He wants to _touch_.

He presses fingers into Jason’s thick curls first, scratching lightly over his scalp. The boy twitches again, trying to jerk away, but he doesn’t speak. Ra’s just tightens his grip, twisting his fingers hard enough to loose a few strands of silky black hair. There’s a whimper at that - a small acknowledgement of the pain.

“B?” Jason whispers, trying to turn his head again, despite Ra’s grip.

It’s difficult to tell whether the boy is actively asking for his father, or whether the word is just one of the few he still remembers. It doesn’t particularly matter. Eventually Ra’s will teach him to say new words: he can already beg, it seems, but there’s plenty more Ra’s would like to hear from that sweet mouth.

“Your father is not here, little one,” Ra’s tells him, not unkindly. He strokes the hand not holding Jason still, down one smooth cheek. Feels the damp remnants of tears that have slipped past the blindfold. Presses his thumb against the boy’s plump bottom lip. Like that, he can feel Jason’s ragged breaths as he pants, open-mouthed. Feel the tantalising promise of a warm, wet mouth, “Nor will he come for you. I am your alpha now.”

If Jason understands him - or even hears him - he gives no sign of it. No matter, Ra’s will work on that in time. For now, he wants to explore exactly what the boy could be good for.

Ra’s drops smoothly to a crouch in front of him. He keeps his grip firmly in Jason’s hair, but allows his other hand to wander. First, to that smooth neck. The collar circling the boy’s throat is thin enough that most of his skin is still exposed, all of those sensitive glands free to Ra’s touch. He presses fingers lightly to the little lump behind the boy’s ear, palpating it gently until Jason gasps, trying to twitch away again. Ra’s holds the pressure for a moment, before sliding his fingertips down to the gland beneath his jaw instead. More teasing pressure - this time drawing a strained groan from the omega, and isn’t _that_ an interesting noise? - before Ra’s flattens his hand to circle around the front of Jason’s neck, just above where the collar rests above his collarbones.

He wants to get his mouth on him. Wants to feel those glands give beneath the pressure of his teeth. Wants to taste the sweet oil such abuse would produce. He shivers with desire, flexing his fingers around the boy’s throat until he gasps again, that plush mouth dropping open as he tries to suck in air around the obstruction. There will be time for that and more, Ra’s tells himself. The boy is supposed to be dead after all.

Reluctantly, Ra’s loosens his grip. Jason sucks in a ragged lungful of air, only to lose it again when Ra’s drops his fingers to his chest, palming lightly over the swell of his pecs. They’re a delightful contrast of firm and soft - omegan fat layered over muscle built through years of training. If Ra’s allows Talia to have her way, that muscle will firm further as she moulds him into the assassin she desires. If Ra’s gets his way - and he will, of course he will - that muscle will fade with time as the boy serves a more traditional omegan purpose.

Ra’s pinches lightly at one dusky nipple, watching as it pebbles beneath his ministrations, flushing and stiffening in response to his touch. Jason gasps, jerking more forcefully - hard enough to pull a few more strands of hair loose - but Ra’s holds him still with ease. It’s not that Ra’s dislikes the muscle. In fact, he can appreciate the power in the boy’s body, the obvious reward of years of dedicated hard work. But he can’t deny that the idea of the omega’s chest soft with fat - or even better - swollen and plush with milk, sends an electric thrill of desire right down his spine.

Now that he’s thought it, Ra’s can’t banish the image from his mind. He ducks his head, allowing himself the indulgence of pressing the flat of his tongue over the omega’s stiff nipple. A startled little noise of pleasure escapes Jason and Ra’s smiles against his skin, fastening his lips over him to suckle gently. Eventually, such an action will draw milk into his mouth, thick and rich and creamy for Ra’s and his pups to enjoy. 

When Ra’s pulls back, he’s pleased to find an attractive red flush has spread over Jason’s cheeks, all the way down his neck to stain his chest. It’s impossible to tell if it’s a reaction to the boy’s embarrassment or his arousal - or maybe just the effort of fighting against Ra’s’ hands. Ra’s doesn’t particularly care. It certainly makes a pretty picture and that’s all that Ra’s needs from the boy.

“Did you like that, omega?” he asks, indulgently, cupping the swell of Jason’s chest and swiping his thumb over the damp nipple. “Soon these will be swollen with milk for me, hmm?”

The omega whines his displeasure, although whether it’s from the words or the action of Ra’s’ hand is unclear. How much of Jason is still present in this - admittedly delightful - shell is a question that still needs investigating. Is the strange catatonia a side effect of his death and resurrection or simply a shock reaction? With time, will the boy come back to himself, and his situation, or will he forever be only an attractive body with no real mind of his own?

Ra’s finds he dislikes that idea. Beautiful omegas are not hard to come by and Ra’s has warmed his bed with more than a few of them. It’s who the boy is that makes him special. The little Robin, the Detective’s son. It’s that which has excitement stirring in his belly. Of course, Ra’s can still make use of even an empty shell - the omega will serve his purpose just the same - but he can’t deny that he likes the idea of life returning to those pale blue eyes - of fire and fight.

Speaking of...the blindfold is beautiful, but not necessary. Ra’s reaches up and gently loosens it, allowing it to fall soundlessly to the ground. The boy blinks, long eyelashes fluttering over those hazy blue eyes. Even with his sight back, there’s no recognition there. Jason stares as blankly as if he were still blind.

“One day I hope you will recognise your alpha,” Ra’s murmurs, dropping his hand to palm over the flat plane of the omega’s stomach, right over his womb. Jason’s muscles twitch and jump beneath his palm and Ra’s presses harder, imagining swollen flesh beneath his touch. Imagining that smooth skin drawn taut over the swell of Ra’s’ pups.

Desire pours like molten lava down Ra’s’ spine. He feels his cock stiffen to full hardness under his clothes, twitching at the prospect of breeding the little omega raw, filling him again and again with Ra’s’ potent seed until he’s heavy with a bellyful of the alpha’s pups. In truth, there is very little chance that pups will result from their coupling now, considering the omega is so young and clearly not in heat, but just imagining it makes him almost frantic with lust. The scent of his arousal thickens the air around them, heavy and all-consuming. He can see the effect it has on the boy - the way his nostrils flare as he inhales sharply, the sudden dilation of his pupils, the light sheen of sweat that’s broken out across his skin.

More tears well at Jason’s lashes and a pitiful whine draws itself from his throat - a delightfully omegan fear response. Ra’s responds in kind by lifting his hand to stroke a thumb over one smooth cheek. He replaces it almost immediately with his lips, gathering the salty taste of the boy’s tears on his tongue before moulding his mouth over Jason’s in a hard kiss.

Another small noise of protest, breathless and muffled by the press of Ra’s’ lips. When Ra’s pushes his tongue into the slick cavern of his mouth, Jason surprises him with a bite. Pain flares, sharp, at the action, and Ra’s tastes the rich copper of his own blood before he pulls back.

Ra’s backhands the boy without even thinking about it - an automatic response to the disobedience and the sharp throb of his own pain. The omega cries out as he’s hit, then again when he falls and the chain at his throat draws tight, jerking him forward like a fish on a line and strangling the breath from him. With his arms restrained behind him, there’s no way for Jason to catch himself and he ends up with his face pressed into the thick carpet of Ra’s’ bedchamber, his knees caught awkwardly beneath him. It’s close enough to a presenting position - that long, smooth back exposed - for pleasure to spark under Ra’s’ skin, even if he is on decidedly the wrong side to enjoy it.

Still, Ra’s will have ample opportunity to enjoy whatever he wants from the boy, at his own leisure.

He cups his palm beneath Jason's chin, using the grip to tilt his face up, pulling him off the ground just enough that the boy has to rely on Ra’s to keep him upright, his weight thrown awkwardly forward as he balances on his knees. It lets Ra’s enjoy the flex of those muscles again as Jason struggles to maintain the position without leaning too heavily into the hand at his chin, those thick thighs twitching with the effort.

“There is little point in fighting,” Ra’s warns him, the copper taste of blood still thick on his tongue. “You will submit to me, omega.”

Then, before Jason can respond - if he is even capable of doing so - Ra’s shifts his grip to haul him up by his throat, tossing him easily onto the bed. Ra’s has done enough exploring now and his arousal has him impatient. He might have taken the boy just like that, kneeling on the floor, but Ra’s rarely denies himself small comforts and, although the carpet is thick, the bed will be kinder on his knees. 

The chain keeps the omega leashed to the footboard but there is enough give for him to settle on the bed without choking himself. When Ra’s slides in behind him, Jason twists automatically, struggling to make himself less vulnerable. His eyes are very wide, flashing white with fear, as if the shock of the pain has woken something in him - some frightened spark of recognition. Though, with the chains wrapped around his arms and torso, stretching between his legs and collared at his throat, there isn’t exactly much he can do to free himself. It’s easy for Ra’s to position him as he desires: forcing a thigh between the boy’s spread legs and kneeling on the chain there to keep him in place; closing a firm hand over the back of Jason’s neck, pressing him into the mattress and curving his back into a pleasing, presenting arch.

Jason resists, his muscles tense with strain, a pleading little whine squeezing out of his throat. But Ra’s has bested far greater opponents than a comatose omegan boy and he has little sympathy for the pathetic noises leaking out of him. In fact, they only serve to excite him further - calling to the primal alpha need to own and dominate.

Once he has the boy situated, Ra’s allows himself his first proper look at the prize between the omega’s legs, keeping one heavy hand between Jason’s shoulder blades as he takes his fill of the sight. With his ass perked up in the air and Ra’s spreading his legs, there is little to impede the view of the boy’s pink slit, soft folds nestled amongst sparse black curls. The sight of it has Ra’s salivating. So too, does the dusky hole winking above it, the limp weight of the boy’s little cock dangling between his thighs, below.

A growl rises in Ra’s’ throat, low and possessive. Jason shivers at the sound. When Ra’s presses his free hand between the omega’s thighs, stroking lightly over the hot folds of the boy’s cunt, a weak, frightened little warble escapes his chest. When Ra’s presses two of those same fingers deep into the slick, tight, heat of him, the warble turns into a cry, his whole body jolting at the intrusion.

“No,” Jason gasps, as Ra’s slides his fingers out to the tips and shoves them back in, setting a merciless rhythm. “Alpha, please! _No_.”

If Ra’s believed those sweet little cries were for him, he might be inclined to show some mercy. But it’s just more of the same - the boy calling out for his father, his old alpha, to save him from his distress and fear, despite barely even knowing what’s happening to him.

Ra’s growls again, spearing his fingers deep enough to punch a weak sob out of the boy. Then, buried up to his knuckles in that sweet cunt, Ra’s presses the flat of his thumb against Jason’s other hole.

The omega jerks as much as he can in his bonds, struggling to get away with a startled yelp. It’s not like he can really put any distance between them, with Ra’s pressing hard between his shoulder blades, spreading his legs and keeping them trapped with his knees on the chain between them. If Ra’s wants to spear his thumb into that tightly furled muscle, he will. If Ra’s wants to forgo the boy’s pussy entirely and force his dripping cock into that tight, dry little hole instead, well, it’s not as though anyone is going to be able to stop him.

He teases the idea, dipping the tip of his thumb past the clenched ring of muscle. The omega makes a delightful, wounded sound. “No,” he begs again, writhing hard enough to set the web of chains around him rattling.

This time, Ra’s indulges him. He pulls his hand back, slipping his fingers free from the tight clutch of Jason’s body and sliding them down to cup over his limp cock instead. The omega is barely aroused, flaccid in Ra’s’ grip, only a little slick dampening his fingers. Not enough for a comfortable fuck, anyway, but Ra’s doesn’t particularly care for the omega’s comfort. He does rub damp fingers over the head of the boy’s cock, though, before running them lightly up and down the shaft, just to hear the delightful little gasp of pleasure as he does so.

In comparison, Ra’s’ cock, when he tugs it free of the loose trousers he wears, is thick and hard and huge. It strains in Ra’s’ grip as he gives himself a few perfunctory strokes, flooding the room with his scent. Jason shivers again at the sudden press of alpha arousal, a soft little mewl escaping his throat, and Ra’s feels the involuntary twitch of his omegan cock where it’s still gripped in his fist. But Ra’s has run out of the patience needed to work the boy up. His cock is so hard it’s _throbbing_ , all of his alpha instincts screaming at him to take and claim and dominate.

Ra’s readjusts his grip, moving to grasp the back of Jason’s neck as he layers himself over the arch of his back. The other hand guides the heavy weight of his cock to the boy’s cunt, sliding it through the slick heat of the omega’s folds in preparation. The head catches on the boy’s entrance, eliciting another burst of energy as Jason struggles against him, yelping in terror. Ra’s ignores him, pressing into that tight, wet heat before letting go of himself to grip the omega’s hip so that he can pull him back onto his cock in one long thrust.

The omega wails, a high, sharp cry of pain and distress. The sound tugs at something primal, deep in Ra’s’ chest and he snarls, hunching over Jason, grinding his hips hard into the swell of the boy’s ass as he claims that tight passage. The feel of him is everything Ra’s had expected, hot and tight - God, _so_ tight - and only a little wet. It feels _good_ around Ra’s’ cock, the velvety clutch of the omega’s body drawing him deep, squeezing and pulsing around him with every pained clench. He groans, low and guttural, pressing his forehead into the smooth skin of the boy’s shoulders, inhaling the heady scent of omega.

Ra’s’ cock twitches then, flexing with the desire to thrust, and Ra’s wastes no time in setting a measured rhythm, each snap of his hips driving him deep into the unwilling body beneath him. The omega cries out with each thrust, mewling and sobbing pitifully, whimpering in pain. His hands flex where they’re pinned to the small of his back. Those ruined fingers brush against Ra’s’ abdomen with every spasm. The boy’s mouth is open against the sheets as he pants and whines, his eyes squeezed shut, tears leaking over his cheeks. The sight of his face, flushed and damp, sends a shock of arousal through Ra’s and his next thrust is harder than before, jolting him deep. Jason gasps, trembling, and something about the sound makes Ra’s think it was more pleasure than pain.

The omega is definitely a virgin. Ra’s finds that fact pleases him more than it probably should.

“Take it, sweet thing,” Ra’s growls, each powerful rock of his hips shaking the bed beneath them. Something hot and liquid curls through his gut as the omega _does_ , trembling and gasping as he’s forced to accommodate Ra’s’ girth. “Take your alpha’s cock. I want you full and fat with my pups.”

The omega lets out a strangled whine and a delightful shiver wracks his body as he clenches tight around Ra’s. Ra’s growls again, lurching over him to close his mouth over the swollen gland behind his ear. The boy cries out at the sudden contact, his body going tight as a bowstring as Ra’s laves his tongue hotly over the little gland before sealing his lips over it and giving it a hard _suck_.

The cry is definitely pleasure this time, even if it ends in a wet sob. “No,” Jason whispers, so quietly that Ra’s barely hears him and Ra’s ignores it. Just rocks his hips faster, worrying at the gland between his teeth. Every press sends a rolling shudder down the little omega’s spine. His cries are interspersed with pleasured moans now: _ah-ah-ah_ ’s punched out of him with every spear of Ra’s’ cock, low groans rumbling in his chest as Ra’s’ works at his throat. The boy’s cunt is slick around Ra’s too, although whether it’s arousal or blood is hard to tell. There’s definitely blood in the air - the rich copper smell of it - and it drives Ra’s a little wild.

He can feel his orgasm building in his gut, surging under his skin. The base of his cock swells with every thrust until one final roll of his hips locks his knot into place. Jason comes hard around it with a broken shout, his hips jerking as he spasms around Ra’s’ cock, spurting his seed across the sheets beneath him, his whole body trembling as he convulses in pleasure and pain. The tight clamp of his body is enough to tip Ra’s’ over the edge too and he comes with a strangled roar, snapping his jaws shut over the boy’s throat, jerking his hips roughly against the omega’s ass, despite the fact that his knot holds him tight in place. Blood and oil bursts over his tongue, only heightening his pleasure as he rides the swell of his orgasm, shooting fertile alpha seed deep into Jason’s cunt in sharp, rhythmic spurts.

The boy trembles, sobbing pitifully as he clenches again and again, milking Ra’s’ seed like a good omega should. Ra’s unlatches his jaw, panting against Jason’s skin as another wave of his orgasm rolls over him. Groans at the liquid pleasure that seeps through his whole body. Pleased with his little omega, he allows himself the indulgence of lapping at the weeping wound on his neck, savouring the sharp taste of blood and the sweeter tang of his scent gland.

The omega makes a choked, wet noise at the stimulation. With a hoarse shout, he comes again, weakly, not much more than a few frantic pulses around the knot still buried deep in his cunt. His cock is soft where it hangs between his thighs. Ra’s’ breath catches at the sensation, his hips flexing as he looses another gush of cum.

“Good boy,” Ra’s purrs, as he comes down from that sudden high. The boy just whimpers but Ra’s wasn’t exactly expecting any coherency from him. “My good little omega.”

He uses his grip to twist the omega’s face up towards him. This time, when he slips his tongue into Jason’s slack mouth, there’s no bite. Just warm, wet heat and the taste of salt. Ra’s peppers soft kisses across the boy’s cheeks, catching more of those precious tears, over his jaw, down his bared throat and across his shoulder blades. When he reaches up to tweak at one neglected nipple, Jason heaves a sob, twitching unhappily, but doesn’t try to pull away.

Even when Ra’s’ knot starts to deflate and he can finally slip free of the tight clutch of his omega’s body, the boy doesn’t move. Blood and semen slide down the inside of his thighs, dripping steadily onto the silk sheets beneath him, and Ra’s pauses to admire the sight. With one finger, he catches a little pink trickle as it slips over Jason’s skin, sliding up the soft flesh of his inner thigh to scoop the mess back into his hole, plugging the exit with two fingers.

He’ll have to get a proper plug, Ra’s muses. His knot should be good enough to keep Jason bred, but Ra’s likes the idea of the omega carrying his seed with him wherever he goes. Not that he’s going to be going anywhere, any time soon, of course. Ra’s intends to keep him here, in his chambers, taking him whenever he likes, until the boy is round with his pups.

Ra’s strokes his clean hand over Jason’s flank, sliding it lightly over the criss-cross of chains. The omega doesn’t acknowledge the touch, lying limp and spent where Ra’s had left him on the bed, not even shifting to a more comfortable position. What Ra’s can see of his face is slack and blank, his eyes half-lidded, the blue of them glazed beneath his lashes. That has a little twinge of disappointment pinging in Ra’s’ stomach. He does hope that Jason comes back to himself a little - if only to prove a more interesting challenge.

And if not? Well, Ra’s can still enjoy the boy plenty. Jason’s body has its uses, after all, and if his heat comes in soon, that will be all the better. Ra’s can’t shake that delightful image of the omega heavy with his pups and, well, who’s to say that won’t become a reality?

The omega belongs to Ra’s now, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr at [bearly-writing](https://bearly-writing.tumblr.com/) if you fancy dropping by for a chat!


End file.
